


John and Dave Handle it

by 13_InfinitelyCurious_13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL OF IT, ALL THE FLUFF, ANYONE IN THE MOOD FOR SOME...., I REGRET NOTHING, Jade and Rose Threaten to shove them in a Closet, M/M, Meeting for the first time, PEPSI COLA?!, davejohn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_InfinitelyCurious_13/pseuds/13_InfinitelyCurious_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't really much that Dave is insecure about. Only one thing actually. His eyes. And when John wants to see them, he wants to see them. There's a happy outcome for everyone around and Jade and Rose (Thankfully or not so, depending on your view) do not have to lock them in a closet together. Yeah, John and Dave handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Dave Handle it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This was just a thing I typed a while back while I was bored and sent to my friends over text message. After a while of it just sitting their on my phone, I figured I'd post it up here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck about as much as he owns out souls.

There wasn't anything about himself that Dave felt he hated too much. Sure, like everyone, he had things he didn't like or was annoyed with. That was normal. Especially for a teenager such as himself. The hormonal changes, puberty, peer pressure... All things you go through when you reach a certain age. Granted, Dave Strider never gave in to peer pressure. If he didn't want to do something, you better fucking believe he wasn't going to do it.

Dave accepted his faults and other such things easily and sometimes he liked to tell people as if they were strengths. Mix it up a little. 

If there was anything he so detested enough that he would gladly change if he had the chance... It would be his eyes. He rejected his eyes. He loathed them to the point that it could reach the level that would be labeled as, "The blackest level  of hate you could reach before it stopped being on a platonic level," by Karkat. Only, quite obviously, with miscellaneous words that lengthened it as much as Karkat could.

Dave hated them so much he hid them on a day to day basis. He had been able to keep them from the public eye for a majority of his life with few and far between exceptions. He had been able to keep them from the eyes of his meteormates for the past three years. Of course, Terezi made that extremely difficult to hide them.

It wasn't until three years of not seeing anyone other than the other six people and other miscellaneous ghosts that occupied his social circle rather forcefully did Dave find that he had trouble keeping their crimson hue away from view.

Dave's eyes weren't too bad, but they had caused the few people that have seen them to either say that they were, "off putting," or that Dave was, "demonic," because apparently red was evil.

That moment where he was having trouble was now. Right this second. In the little area away from everyone. During the time where they were all supposed to be meeting up for the first time.

Damn, Dave had definitely expected John to look as nerdy as he did. (And Jade... Well, she was obvious because he saw her before the Scratch happened.) He'd expected the dorky Nic Cage references, the corny jokes he made, the bucked toothed grin, the astonishingly beautiful bright blue eyes... All of it. 

What the blond youth did not expect was when the adorkable douche leaned right up and pushed his shades away.

Now, Dave admits it was his fault for not being more attentive... He wasn't paying much attention to what was happening. Most of that part of him was more focused on the fact that the blue boy was so fucking adorable that he almost couldn't take it.

The Strider took a few seconds to blink, confusion overwhelming before he tensed, coiled so tight that he must have looked really uncomfortable. The random bright light blinded him and he flinched, immediately closing his eyes once the shock passed. He reached for the pair of glasses, unable to see since his eyes were closed.

"Egbert, give me my shades." Dave's mood shot so far down that it went passed rock bottom and straight through to the other side of the world. He even frowned, lips turning down in the slightest way and breaking his usual neutral expression. 

John moved his hands behind his back, shielding the shades from Dave's blindly reaching hands. Dave kept his eyes clenched shut, causing the Egbert to pout. The little instant of red that flashed in his view was astonishing. But not in the bad way that Dave would probably expect.

"No. Ugh. Open your eyes, Dave." John answered with a small whine to the word, 'eyes.' Dave shook his head, going back to a poker face that only Striders were capable of. A look that John was slowly beginning to wish would just break. At least in this moment.

John wondered if Dave's eyes were really expressive. If he stared at them, would John be able to see his emotions burning within the orbs? For some reason, John found the idea incredibly attractive and endearing. That would be one of the most adorable things John could think of right now.

John sighed and leaned up, getting right in his face. "Dave." He said, voice full of seriousness that was foreign to Dave's ears. John was almost never serious. If he was, it was joking or a serious situation even Dave wouldn't joke about. And that was saying something. One of those situations had yet to happen however, but Dave was keeping an open mind.

Dave shook his head once more, feeling the breath of John brush over his face. _It was the wind,_ he thought. In a way, you could say he was right.

John grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and hooked the shades on his belt loop, thinking that the collar of his shirt would be too easy to get to if Dave so chose to look there. With his now free hands, he captured Dave's face in a grip with his hands falling on the male's cheeks that instantly burned as blood rushed to them. 

The Heir of Breath didn't think anything of the hint of red or the sudden warmth for a short moment, more pressing matters controlling his thoughts for the time being. Dave's eyes snapped wide open at the touch, his gaze growing to outrageous proportions and his lips fell open slightly in a silent gasp, blush intensifying to a crimson that he was almost a thousand percent sure was unknown to man.

Dave's shocked blood red eyes met with those of a determined ocean blue that took the blond's breath away. John was less than a half of a foot from his face, pulling Dave's head down so to force him to his level.

John almost immediately had a look of wonder and astonishment, a huge, dorky grin slowly forming and revealing those incredibly brilliant buckteeth that Dave loved even though he liked to tease the windy boy about them. Every time he gave such a grin, it blinded Dave with its million watt shine. (As cheesy as that sounds.)

Hot damn, Dave was going to wish the world would open up and swallow him if John didn't stop looking at him like he was a freak. Well, that was what Dave thought that was the look that John was giving him. It was more like he was the most amazing thing ever.

"They are so cool! Holy crap. Why do you wear sunglasses if you look so awesome?" John questioned, grin somehow growing to the point that it made even Dave's cheeks hurt just looking at him. 

Dave winced, trying to close his eyes or look away, but hell... He really couldn't. It should be easy, but that look in John's eyes was so... God dammit, Dave was going to melt right now. Right into a puddle of hot mess Strider. Right there on the floor.

The irony extraordinaire forced himself to gain a neutral expression, but John could easily see the panic swimming in his gaze. He wasn't dissuaded, leaning forward even closer to the other and continuing on excitedly. "They're red! I don't even know how that's possible, but it's so awesome!" He rambles on further, his excitement bubbling over as the panic in Dave ceased and was replaced with a look of extreme relief and a slight look of bashfulness.

"They aren't even  _that_ amazing, John. Shit." Dave grumbled, blush lowering to a light flush over his cheek bones and his eye lids lowering so he looked almost calm. The only thing that betrayed him was the swirl of emotions that showed in his brilliant irises. 

John was right before. He did find it beautiful. Enchanting in a way... He liked being able to see Dave's emotions. It was something that made his heart skip to view. Something that made his stomach do flips. Dave definitely didn't seem like the type to show so much emotion. It didn't quite fit with the cool kid, no-show emotion facade he liked to pull.

It was a nice change though, the contrast between Dave's neutral look and his emotional look only seeming to intensify Dave's eyes and make them look a lot... Hotter if you asked John and he was for once willing to admit his homosexual attraction/gay crush on the Strider in his mind. Which would probably never happen out loud. Mainly because John thought he was friend zoned. 

Dave did call him his, "best bro," on several occasions. In reality, Dave called him that to try and dissuade himself from the, as he put it, "unrequited mother of a god damn bad bromance," when he admitted his feelings toward John to Rose. 

"Shut your mouth, Dave. They're beautiful." John pointed out, puffing out his cheeks and giving Dave one of the most adorable glares that Dave had ever seen. He looked about as adorable as a thousand angry kittens mixed with cute little fuzzy outfits on said animals. 

Dave's eyes flickered to look at John's lips before going back to his eyes, the desire to push his own against the other's almost pouring out of him. He wanted to kiss John until they were both out of breath. He suddenly felt the irresistible urge to pull him close and keep him there. His hand twitched at that, all at once not sure what he wanted to do. He just wanted to touch him, to... To wrap his arms around John. 

Shit. Should he hug him? Or...? 

Their eyes stayed locked, almost like magnets staying together. It was funny if you thought about it. The whole opposites attract idea fit perfectly. They were almost completely different. Damn it, John was one of the dorkiest people Dave had ever met, with a heart of gold and a prankster's gambit the size of the whole of Paradox Space.

Dave  _shouldn't_ feel that attracted to him. Like... fuck. How the hell was this even possible?

The Knight of Time's thoughts were interrupted by the notice that blue was beginning to cover his vision, infectious in a way but that would imply that Dave didn't like the color or the face that it made his heart flutter at the warmth in them. His own eyes softened, an unknown emotion swirling in them.

"Look in a mirror, Egbert... I fucking swear. I feel like I'm about to drown right now..." Dave mumbled, voice barely audible and too distracted by the brilliant blue that almost seemed to surround him.

John mumbled something Dave couldn't quite catch, the windy boy's legs beginning to feel like they were about to buckle under his weight, shakey and unbalanced. His stomach did twists and turns, face burning red at the look Dave held in his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what emotion was in them, but it was making John's heart skip a beat. His body felt light and warm and he just wanted to disappear in the velvety red of Dave's eyes. 

The duo were getting closer, entranced, and it felt like they were being pulled. Dave was the first to notice, his breath hitching and heart racing to a no where near safe speed.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?! Do I put my arms around him or-?_ Dave's panicked thoughts were interrupted by John's lips pressing lightly against his own, innocent and soft but slightly chapped.

Dave's face turned to the darkest red imaginable, his eyes falling closed and he shifted closer, mind going blank. John himself tensed at the kiss, blushing lightly and was about to pull away before Dave was suddenly leaning toward him.

The other, taller teen pressed closer to John, one hand going to cup his cheek and their bodies pressing lightly closer.

John leaned closer as well, his hands moving from Dave's cheeks to the back of his head, fingers twirling and finding their way to bury themselves into his hair. Dave, encouraged by this, wrapped his free arm around John's waist, palm pressing against his lower back to further press their fronts together. 

John couldn't think. His thoughts were either too scrambled or his brain was just blank. All he could do was press closer, wanting to be against him, wanting to touch and feel the other. His body curved, fitting nicely against Dave's but fuck, he really didn't think they were close enough. He let out a soft groan of frustration and Dave released a similar one soon after. 

Their lungs screamed for air but their nerves buzzed, tingling where they met and feeling as if they caught flame from the touch though it really didn't hurt. Dave tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. John followed his example, his glasses pressing awkwardly against his face and skewing. 

Finally, after a short moment of trying to ignore it, air became a necessity and they finally broke away, keeping their foreheads against each others'. They both panted for breath, their eyes slowly fluttering open, half lidded and dazed. "Dave..." John whispered softly, voice breathy and barely audible.

"Why the hell do you have to be so perfect? Mother of fuck, it's like you're trying to kill me. This is murder." Dave mumbled, red eyes glaring playfully into John's when his brain caught up to the situation. "Egbert, I love you." He sounded completely serious, lips turned up into a side smirk and eyes warm, soft as they met John's.

John couldn't help the huge grin that formed on his cheeks, a sigh of relief leaving his lips and his eyes closing as he relaxed. "Thank god." He murmured, low and husky from lack of air. "I love you too." He finally voiced, but was soon answered with a soft kiss that was much shorted than the other one.

A loud shriek echoed around them and they jumped, eyes turning to the source. Who turned out to be a happy Jade with a smirking Lalonde beside her. " _Finally._ We've been waiting for you guys to admit it." Jade said happily and Rose nodded.

"We were about to lock you both in a closet. We actually planned on it, but I assume we can settle with letting you handle it." Rose mused with a soft chuckle.


End file.
